


Peace

by notfromcold



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Sweaters, Team Bonding, and wool socks, but it's not so bad, cozy accidental camping, discussion of what the guard reads in their freetime, even without electricity, guns cw, like camping but when you are inside and wish you were not camping, lots of sweaters, no one gets too cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfromcold/pseuds/notfromcold
Summary: In which some contradictions become plain.Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 40





	Peace

It was just starting to rain when Nile made it back to the house. It wasn’t quite Andromache “abandoned mines are nice” the Scythian levels of uncomfortable, but it was a far cry from cozy. In terms of electricity: there was one (1) generator - currently very broken. Nile knew it was broken because she and Joe had spent the afternoon trying to make it un-broken (“I think I’ve got it this time,” Joe had said at least ten times. Somehow his positive attitude hadn’t become annoying.)

So there were candles and a single camp stove. They might have even been able to use the camp stove to heat bathing water if the well hadn’t been a mile away. As it was, they were rationing water and showers were a tomorrow problem.

Also, it was cold. It was so cold. Too cold for showers.

But somehow that wasn’t dispiriting. Just as Joe’s positive attitude about the generator hadn’t become annoying. It felt easy, practiced, home-like. Not Nile’s home – not yet, maybe not ever. But it felt like the home of a good friend. There had been stew for dinner followed by horribly sweet tea. There were lots of musty smelling blankets and wool sweaters and a group of people who seemed to genuinely like each other. They seemed to like her, too. She liked them.

Nile shook off her slicker and hung it on the hook by the door, stomping water off her boots on a mat that said “Come back with a warrant.” Then she toed off her boots and put on an extra pair of socks and a second cardigan from the box by the door.

Joe and Nicky were candle-lit blanket lumps in the living room. Nicky was sitting cross legged on the table carefully disassembling a sniper rifle. Joe was curled around his knees in a chair, reading aloud from a book titled “Non-Violent Communication.”

Nicky seemed to perk up when he saw Nile. “Come join us if you like. Joe is reading from a book that reminds me of that mediation training.”

Joe laughed. “That training was awful. It reminds me more of the restorative justice stuff.”

Nicky finished with the rifle and picked up a Glock. He gave Nile another soft smile. “Well, whatever it’s like, you’d be welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nonviolent Communication is the sort of book that makes you very annoying to a very specific sort of person. I'm on Tumblr with the same username where I am very annoying to a very specific type of person. Come say hi.


End file.
